


Fic February - 7

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day seven of fic!February. The theme for this one is shotgunning and kissing and touchy-feely high Mickey. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 7

                Ian liked getting high with Mickey the most. Sure, Lip was good company and Mandy was wild and hilarious, but Mickey got handsy and affectionate which made him Ian’s favourite.

 

                Mickey got a few hits in him and then he was hanging off of Ian, cuddling up against his side and leaning on his shoulder and reaching to take the blunt from Ian with a stupid smile on his face. Ian would tease him, wouldn’t let him have it, and Mickey was too warm and cozy to actually make an effort at fighting Ian for it.

 

                “...shotgun?” he asked after a moment. Ian looked down at where he had an unusually-affectionate South Side thug blinking up at him.

 

                “Sure,” Ian replied, sitting up a bit straighter and taking a long drag off the joint. He blinked a couple times at the burn in his throat and then stooped down to let Mickey close the distance. Mickey did, reaching up and wrapping an arm around Ian’s neck, pulling him in. He sealed his mouth over Ian’s, licking into his mouth and sucking the smoke in greedily. Ian yelped first at Mickey’s forwardness but settled into it soon enough.

 

                He laughed when Mickey climbed into his lap, his hand settling on his waist. Kissing was still new for them, so Ian used every chance he had to his advantage. He let out a disappointed sound when Mickey plucked the last of the joint from between his fingers and got up off the couch and Ian altogether.

 

                Mickey went to the kitchen and got himself a beer and when Ian tried to put an arm around him when he came back he elbowed him in the ribs. He finished off the blunt and sat back with his beer. Ian would be put off by Mickey’s stubborn avoidant attitude but he knew Mickey was like a cat; he’d hiss and scratch when affection was forced on him, but when he was affectionate on his own terms he was clingy and needy. Fortunately, Ian also knew that Mickey’s catnip was pot, so he knew Mickey would scoot up against him before long.


End file.
